Ich Liebe Dich
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: It was a simple assignment. All Axel had to do was escort his boss's business partner's son from Germany to America. But the language barrier may make things a it more difficult. AkuRoku
1. Day 1

Hello me again :3 I know I should finish a story before starting a new one. But this was all Ewonsama and Macstooge's faults! I was joking around with the idea of writing a German fic to help improve my skills and they told me to start it xD This was meant to be a oneshot but it would have been way too long and I didn't want to have it sitting around too long and I'd end up forgetting about it lol.

**Disclaimer!** I tried to not use an online translator and mostly used my German books for referance so the German in here might not be exact :3

And a big big thanks to Madame Marmelade for correcting some German errors in this and the next chapter!

* * *

Axel took a big breath as he stepped into Hotel Palace Berlin. The place was huge! The lobby itself was a grand thing to see. There were red and tan couches everywhere with sweet smelling flowers on every end table. The natural light made a nice touch, along with the plush beige carpet that was so soft; Axel could practically feel it's softness through his shiny dress shoes.

"Entschuldingung, willkommen im Hotel Palace Berlin. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" A pretty brunette sitting behind the front desk called to Axel to grab his attention. The distracted redhead took one more look of aw around the room before grabbing his suitcase and making his way up to the front counter, "Name, bitte?" She asked once Axel was close enough.

The lanky man looked down at the German speaking woman in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't know German. Do you or a co-worker speak English?" He politely asked in a slow voice hoping she understood him.

"Welcome to the Hotel Palace Berlin. Name please?" The woman spoke with a thick accent that Axel still had a bit of trouble understanding her, but it was better than her using her native tongue he supposed.

"Axel Cabral. My boss, Xemnas Price made the reservation." The man said as he dug through his wallet to extract his I.D. to show the woman so she could check him in.

She took the license with one hand while continued to type into her computer at the same time, her small, dark eyes on the monitor the whole time. She didn't talk to Axel for a few minutes making the redhead feel uncomfortable. He let his acid green eyes travel around the lobby as his fingers drummed on the counter top.

After a good ten minutes of an eerie silence the worker finally spoke, "You'll be staying in room 813. Herr Price has paid for everything so you can do and use anything you'll like. Have a nice stay Herr Cabral." The woman said with a smile as she handed Axel his room keys and a small brochure that advertised everything the hotel offered.

Axel took the keys with a polite thanks before grabbing his suitcase and walking towards the nearest set of elevators. The redhead had been sent on this little trip from his boss with the promises of a promotion if he did things right and didn't fuck up too bad. All he had to do was meet up with a business partner and escort his son back to America where he would be starting his freshman year of college. Sounds easy enough right? Well it wouldn't be. The partner in question, Luxord Kress, wasn't on good terms with Mr. Price, so if Axel did anything to mess this up there was a pretty good chance he'd lose his job. And he only had five days to collect the boy and leave.

The elevator dinged as it landed on the ground floor. An elderly couple slowly shuffled off the lift mumbling apologies in some language Axel didn't know; probably French or Italian but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once they were out of his way, Axel climbed abroad and pressed the button for his floor and leaned against the wall while the elevator slowly climbed the eight floors.

It didn't take that much longer for the man to make it to his room. His jaw dropped as he looked at his room. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel. One wall was just a giant window that looked out to the streets and it was such nice view for people watching, even though the redhead knew he wouldn't have time for that. The bed was large enough to fit a least five fully grown people in it. Right across from the bed was a desk and a large flat screen mounted above it. The chair and small love seat in the corner were a nice touch too. There was plenty drawers and desk room for Axel to unpack, but that was too much work for the lazy business man and he decided to live out of his suit case.

With an overdramatic yawn, Axel kicked off his shoes and belly flopped onto the bed like a tired five year old. After the long trip he had, the man did feel like a sleepy five year old who was denied his nap. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket to check the time, 'Okay I have time for an hour nap before I have to shower and dress to meet Mr. Kress.' Axel mentally told himself as he set an alarm to wake him up at the time. Couldn't be showing up late now could he? That'd make a bad first impression and reflect badly on his boss.

After setting his alarm the tired man crawled under the sheets to his large bed and fell asleep on almost as soon as his head hit the pillow

~X~x~X~x~

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Axel mentally yelled at himself as he ran down the street towards the café he was meeting Mr. Kress and his son at. He kept hitting the snooze button on his phone and by the time he did wake up, Axel was slowly running out of time. He jumped out of the bed and pulled out a nice suite out of his suitcase. It was a bit wrinkled and Axel hoped that small detail wouldn't set the important man off. He needed to make a good impression or kiss his well-paying job goodbye. He also had to skip his shower and hope to God he didn't smell like an armpit.

Axel made it to the small café without getting killed or running into anyone. The place was called Café de Paris. It was only a ten minute walk from the hotel but Axel only had five to get there without being late. He managed to stumble into the café with a minute to spare. He walked up towards a waitress and asked if Mr. Kress and his son were already there. The small woman nodded her head and led the American towards a table near the back where two blonds were sitting.

Once green eyes landed on the smaller blond, Axel's breath caught in his throat. He was beautiful. His hair was the prefect shade of gold and went up in cute spikes that leaned a bit towards the right. His bright blue eyes light up as he laughed at something his father said to him. And that smile. Axel had to stop himself from swooning from how bright and gorgeous it was.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked up as he approached the table, "Hello. I'm Axel Cabral, I work for Heart Inc." The redhead introduced himself with his hand stuck out towards the older blond to shake.

"Luxord Kress," The man said grabbing the offered hand, "This is my son Roxas." He gestured towards the young boy. Luxord's accent took Axel by surprised. He was fluent and the redhead could make out what he was saying perfectly, but he had a British accent. It kind of threw Axel through a loop. He opened his mouth to ask but the man beat him to it, "I went to school in London. That's where I learned to speak English."

"Oh. That makes sense." Axel laughed a bit to clear the awkward air he felt was surrounding him. He took the vacant seat at the table and scanned the menu with a confused face, "Umm…I'm sorry for the incontinence, but I don't know German and this whole menu is written in it. Would you mind ordering for me?"

Roxas snorted and mumbled, "Er riecht nach Müll." Under his breath earning a dirty look from his father. The smaller blond just gave the man a cheeky look before saying, "Aber es ist wahr!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat like he was silently challenging the older man.

Luxord sighed before turning his attention away from his son and towards their guest, "I'm sorry he's being so rude. I thought he had enough manners to be let out in public." He sent a glare towards his son before saying, "Mieser Sohn."

Axel quietly sat in his seat trying to take in what just happened. It may have just been culture shock but what had just taken place went right over his head, "Ah, its okay." Axel said with a bit of uncertainty since he didn't know if what Roxas said would be okay with him or not.

"No it's not." The business man insisted. He waved down a waitress and ordered some food before talking to Axel again, "I'll cover all the expenses for your meal because of Roxas's rudeness, and it will come out of his allowance of course."

Axel and Luxord made a bit of small talk while they waited for Axel's lunch to come. They mostly stayed on the topic of Axel's job and what he does for the company; it kind of made the redhead feel like he was in more relaxed job interview. Roxas just sat there looking cute while eating his meal. Axel attempted to talk to the boy once to get to know him better but the blond didn't seem to know English. This tugged at Axel's heart a bit at the thought of not being able to talk with his traveling buddy. It was going to be a long trip back home.

Finally a plate was slid in front of Axel. It seemed Luxord had ordered him a hamburger with fries and a large coke to drink. The older man chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but order you an American meal. If you don't like it I can send it back and you can have something more ethnic."

"No it's fine. I have the rest of the week to try other foods, right?" The foreigner said as he took a bite from his lunch. It was alright, a bit on the burnt side and there was too much ketchup, but Axel's had worse.

Roxas snorted, "Was ist denn das für ein Fraß?" He said as he pointed towards Axel's plate with a disgusted face, making the redhead self-conscious.

Axel put his food down and looked at Luxord with worried eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" He fidgeted a bit, what if he offended the man? Would he lose his job just because he didn't eat right?

"No, no. I'm sorry, just ignore Roxas for now. I don't know what's gotten into him today. Maybe the two of you should spend some time together and get to know each other. How about the zoo? Roxas just loves animals." Luxord quickly pulled his phone out to check his schedule, "Let's see, you and Roxas are leaving Friday night, right? Maybe he can take you around town and show you the sights too." The business man rambled on as he punched things into his calendar to get everything sorted, "And it's my idea so I'll cover expenses, and don't worry, spend as much as you'd like. Get any souvenir that catches your fancy."

"Um Gottes Willen! Ich kann nicht mit ihm ausgehen!" Roxas all but yelled in protest. The little outburst made Axel jump a bit. The way it was yelled and how Roxas made a gesture towards Axel made the redhead believe the boy understood what his father had said.

"Umm…Yeah, that sounds fun." Axel said. He really didn't want to spend any more time with the rude boy who didn't even speak the same language as him, but if it pleased his boss's partner he really didn't have a choice.

"Perfect! I'll send Roxas to your hotel in the morning. I hope you enjoy your time here Herr Cabral. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you again before you leave the country." With that said Luxord stood from his seat and walked to the front of the café with Roxas in toe leaving Axel lone.

The redhead pocked his burger still wondering what Roxas had said about it, but his growling stomach made him push that thought aside and dig into his meal. It had gone slightly cold and the ice in his soda melted making his drink taste watered down and flat, but that didn't hinder Axel has he ate his fill and left the small café hoping Luxord had paid the bill.

Once he got back to the hotel, Axel made a small detour into the small gift shop and bought an English to German dictionary. If he was going to be stuck with that brat everyday it'd be nice to communicate with him.

* * *

**Translations**

Entschuldingung, willkommen im Hotel Palace Berlin. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? – Excuse me, welcome to Hotel Palace Berlin. How can I help you?

Name, bitte – Name, please.

Er riecht nach Müll. – He smells like trash.

Aber es ist wahr! – But it's true!

Mieser Sohn. – Lousy son.

Was ist denn das für ein Fraß? – What kind of muck is that?

Um Gottes Willen! Ich kann nicht mit ihm ausgehen! – For God's sake! I can't be seen with him!

Tell me what you think :)


	2. Day 2

So first thing first, while there is a zoo in Berlin I couldn't really find any info on it so I made this one up :3 also I wrote most of this wile at school and since I didn't want to drag my German books around I cheated and mostly used Google Translate.

And a special thanks to Ewonsama for always nagging me to finish this chapter. Without her this wouldn't have even been started :)

As always, translations are at the end of the story

* * *

A loud, obnoxious knocking woke Axel up from deep sleep. A mop of messy hair sprung up from under the covers. The man groaned in displeasure as the annoying noise flooded his room, "I'm coming!" He yelled but the knocking continued. The drowsy redhead rolled out of his bed and yanked open the door a bit on the violent side "Will you calm the fuck down?" Axel growled. Piercing green glared till he realized who was at his door, "Roxas? I'm sorry." He apologized, "Umm…Shit what time is it? I'm sorry I overslept. You can watch TV while get ready." He mumbled, completely forgetting that the boy might not even understand him.

Roxas just glared at the man something fierce before shoving him aside and walking into the room, "Der hirnlose Ochse." The boy mumbled under his breath as he shuffled into the room. He plopped down on Axel's bed and fiddled with the remote till it was on some mind numbing cartoon that Axel couldn't keep up with. The redhead shook his head in wonderment. Did the kid actually understand him, or did he just decide to watch his program while Axel got ready?

"Umm..yeah, if you need me I'll be in the bathroom. You can order a snack or something from room service if I take too long." Axel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He quickly gathered up the clothes he'd be wearing for the day. He froze for a moment as he tried to figure out what to wear. He was doing business things so he should wear a suit. But then again it was more like babysitting assignment and it was to the zoo, so normal clothes should suffice, right? Axel snuck a peek over to Roxas to see what the teen was wearing, maybe he could go off that and try to match it.

Roxas was wearing a simple outfit. Just jeans and a black shirt with a silk screen design on it. So casual it was. Axel grabbed his desired outfit and scampered off to the bathroom. He turned the shower on its hottest setting and waited for it to heat up before stripping and stepping in. If Axel hated anything it would be cold showers. Those had to be the bane of his existence. Once he was nice and wet, Axel got to work on shampooing his hair to get all the grease and grime out from the past couple of days. It was gross to go so long and do so much without having at least one shower, but as soon as Axel had gotten back to the hotel he got so engrossed into his German book that by the middle of the night he only had enough energy to strip down to his wife better and boxers before he fell asleep.

A loud knock sounded from the door followed by an angry, "Ich hoffe sie sind nicht am wichsen Beeilen sie sich, Ich muss pinkeln!"

"Will you hold on!?" Axel yelled back as he dunked his head under the spray. He managed to rinse our all of the suds and wash all the guck of yesterday off of his skin in very few minutes. He didn't know what Roxas had said, but it sounded urgent. After he was fully rinsed off and clean, Axel grabbed a towel and dried off his body and blow dried his hair. Once done getting dressed, he exited the bathroom only to be pushed aside and the door slam behind him, "The hell?" Axel asked himself as he stared at the locked bathroom door.

With a shrug the redhead went about his business and collected his cellphone and wallet, and put a pair of worn out sneakers on. As if on cue the sound of the toilet flushing was heard, closely followed by the sound of running water. When Roxas emerged from the room he walked straight for the front door, completely ignoring Axel. This caught the redhead by surprise, but he managed to quickly shake it off and follow the blond out of the hotel and into the busy streets of Berlin.

Outside a long, dark limo sat at the curb of the hotel. The vehicle kind of intimidated Axel, but Roxas didn't seem to mind opening up the back door and climbing right in. Taking the hint that that was their mode of transportation Axel climbed in next to the boy and managed to accidently bump into the blond, "Fass mich nicht an!" The boy exclaimed as he scooted towards the other side of the bench with a sour look directed at the older male. Blue eyes rolled as Roxas directed his attention to the front of the limo, "Können wir gehen?"

The driver didn't say anything as they started the car and drove out away from the curb and into the busy traffic. The whole ride was awkward in Axel's opinion. Roxas would fidget whenever Axel moved a fraction of an inch closer to him. As weird and annoying as the gestures were Axel couldn't help but make a little game out of it. He would scoot away from his side of the car and closer to Roxas till the small blond was squished between the door and something Axel liked to call, the Wall.

The Wall was a space of about two feet that must always be maintained between him and Roxas. It was like an invisible barrier that Axel could not pass no matter how hard he tired. The redhead had even tried to poke the boy's cheek just to see what would happen, and while the Wall was penetrable, it wasn't the best thing to do. Axel managed to poke Roxas's cheek once, only to get his hand violently slapped away.

The drive to the zoo felt long to Axel. The tension between him and his charge was high and the redhead didn't know how much more of it he could take. Taking a breath Axel tried talking to the boy in his native tongue, "Umm…Ich bin Axel." The man said awkwardly, "Ich mag rot" The speech was uneven and choppy but Axel felt like he was doing a good job.

A small smile graced Roxas's face, but it only lasted a moment. Axel caught it though, and he couldn't help but smile as well, "Du haben nettes Lächeln."

"Sie haben ein nettes Lächeln" Roxas corrected. To Axel's surprise the boy didn't sound annoyed, in fact he detected a bit of playful mocking in the boy's voice, "Danke."

"Heh, you're welcome." Axel didn't know how to say it in German, but he hoped Roxas would understand. The limo pulled over and the driver called back to Roxas in his native tongue. Axel didn't know what he had said but judging from Roxas getting out it meant they had arrived to their destination.

The odd pair walked towards the ticket counter where a beefy, bald man sat behind. He was wearing sunglasses that looked like they were made for women, but neither Axel nor Roxas would tell him otherwise in fear that he would jump from behind his post and beat them into a bloody pulp.

"Umm…Zwei, bitte." Axel asked nervously as he held up two fingers to show what he wanted in case he said something wrong. The man just looked Axel up and down like he suspected him of something before muttering the price. Before Axel had time to reach in his back pocket and grab his wallet, Roxas was already handing the intimidating man a shiny credit card.

"Komm schon." Roxas said as he snatched up the tickets and pulled Axel through the gates by the cuff of his jacket. He didn't let up his hold as the two were passed the crowed entrance and gift shop. Axel tried pulling himself lose but the younger boy didn't seem to want to let go. His fist just tightened and twisted into the fabric more until Axel just gave up.

"Where are you taking me?" The redhead demanded as he was pulled passed the bird exhibit. He really hoped Roxas wasn't taking him somewhere deserted and kill him or something along those lines. It wasn't his fault he had to take Roxas away from his home, it was just his assignment.

Roxas never answered as he navigated his way through the people and twisting paths. Once they got to a small area that was surrounded in cages. A sign reading 'Sciuridae' hung from two trees told Axel where they were. This was the squirrel habitat.

"So Roxas, I take it you like squirrels." Axel tried to say casually as he looked over the blond's shoulder and into the cage housing a family of American red squirrels. The blond stared at the furry creatures as they ran around their cage for another moment before nodding his head. Axel quirked an eyebrow at that. Did Roxas understand him? "Nice weather for the zoo, don't you think?" He asked casually and getting another nod from Roxas, "Can we go see the armadillos next?" Blond spikes shook in a 'no'. Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulder and spun the blond around so they were now facing each other, Roxas averted his eyes from Axel like he knew he had been caught, "Roxas, please tell me, can you or can't you speak English?"

Blue eyes looked everywhere but at Axel as Roxas tried to think of something to say, "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie reden." The boy said in a quiet, scared voice.

"Oh come off it!" Axel yelled. In his frustration the redhead shoved his charge back into the cage behind him making Roxas flinch, "You've just been torturing me with your stupid antics to what? Make me look like an idiot? Just stop being a little brat about all of this! Is it because I'm the one who is taking you to your college? Because that's not my damn fault! It was you're dad's idea and he went to my boss who sent me! I'm just a fucking middle man in all of this!" The more he talked the angrier Axel got. His hands grasp tightened on the poor boy making a noise of pain leave him.

The anger left Axel once he saw what he was doing. The redhead quickly let go of Roxas and backed up with a scared look that mirrored Roxas's, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The man muttered. He didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep and the thought of being toyed with like that is what made his blood boil. And oh god, what if Roxas told Luxord about this? Axel would lose his job! "Can I ask for a small favor? Can you not tell your dad about what I did? I promise I won't do anything again, just please don't tell him." The redhead begged.

"I-I" Roxas stuttered as he looked down at the man. For once he was at a loss for words. He quickly shook it off and said in a cool voice, "I won't tell him." This made Axel's draw drop. While yes he did suspect and accuse the blond of knowing English he didn't think he was actually right. Before he had a chance to question the boy some more, Roxas pushed passed him and practically ran away from Axel.

The taller man hung back even though he wanted to chase after Roxas, but something was telling him that he just needed to give the boy some room. It was a relatively small zoo so Axel knew their paths would cross again before closing, if not then looking for the boy would be easy enough.

Axel stayed near the squirrels for a bit and wondered why such a common animal would be on display before getting bored and wondering off to look at the other animals the small zoo had to offer. He looked at all the snakes and other reptiles in the little, dim, cold house that sheltered the cold blooded beasts. Once Axel was sure he was nice and frozen he left to go look at some monkeys. They weren't doing much, just laying around and picking at each other. Axel hoped one of them would get bored and throw some unmentionable waste at another, but sadly that did not happen.

The lanky man leaned down and crossed his arms over the top of the fence that was meant to act as a barrier so the visitors couldn't get close to the cage the monkeys were in. Axel was getting bored. The zoo was nice and all, but it just wasn't that fun without someone else there to laugh with. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to Roxas or at least tried to control his temper, "Oh well, look like I get to spend the day alone." Axel mused to himself as he watched a chimp struggle with climbing a rope.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" A voice said next to Axel making the redhead jump a bit. Green eyes looked over and a sigh of relief almost left Axel when he spotted Roxas next to him.

"Hey. I thought I scared you off." The taller of the two said, eyes averted to look at the captured animals.

"You didn't. I just needed some time to think. I just came over to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. You're right, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and embarrassed you like that. And I also wanted to say thank you. You know for being so patient with me and trying to learn some German." The more Roxas talked the more impressed Axel was. He didn't know the teen could speak English so well. He almost felt like Roxas was better at his native tongue than he was.

Axel faced Roxas and smiled down at the boy, and was that a blush he saw? "No problem Roxas. It's all a part of the job. Now how does some lunch sound?"

X~x~X~x~

Axel and Roxas found themselves sitting at a small table shaped like a pond with seats that looked like hippos with their mouths wide open, the mouth providing the seat. Axel, being a bit on the adventures side, had a Knackwurst sandwich in front of him and drinking a beer called Warsteiner Pils. Roxas on the other hand had a simple chicken salad and a coke.

"Who est die toy-something." Axel said lamely after swallowing a big bite of his food. Roxas had kindly offered Axel some beginner's lessons for basic German to make up for being a jerk and the redhead had happily agreed. Maybe when he got back home he could show off to his boss and Price may give him a raise or promotion for his dedication for his assignment.

Soda almost came out of Roxas's nose at that but he managed to hold back his laughter, "Nein. Wo ist die Toilette?" Roxas repeated in a slow manner hoping Axel will catch on. Very slowly the redhead managed to repeat what Roxas said, "Good. Now try: Ich spreche kein Deutsch. It means I don't speak German. Which I think is something important you need to remember. No offence Axel, but you're German is horrible."

Before Axel could try the phrase a loud, obnoxious voice said behind him, "Roxas! Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen!"

"Gutten tag Larxene. Was machst du hier?" Roxas replied. Axel had no idea what they were saying so he went back to his meal as the two continued their conversation.

"Wollte nur einen Blick auf einige Affen werfen. Wie dein Freund." The woman, Larxene said as she ran her boney fingers through Axel's hair. Axel didn't know what just happened, but judging from the pissed off look on Roxas's face it wasn't good.

With a snarl Roxas coldly replied, "Er ist immer noch schöner als du." Axel cautiously looked over his shoulder and almost snorted at the woman's face. It was contorted in a weird fashion that made her look like she was half baboon. Her blond hair was poking up in places like she had a bad case of static electricity cursing through her. And her eyes were glaring at Roxas in such a way that Axel was sure laser beam would shoot out of them and fry the small blond.

"Fahr zur Hölle!" The woman screeched as she turned on her heel and disappeared through the zoo's crowded food court.

"So…umm…what just happened?" Axel asked.

Roxas just sighed as he slouched in his seat and poked at his salad, "Nothing. Her dad is in with my dad so we pretty much grew up together, but I really don't like her since she's such a bitch."

"Oh. Okay." Axel said lamely as he finished off the last of his sandwich and beer. He took note that Roxas wasn't eating anymore and frowned. That crazy lady must have really put Roxas in a bad mood, "Do you want to get going? I don't think there's anything else to really do here."

Roxas agreed and the two gathered up their trash and dumped it. The limo was called and pulled up to where they were dropped off. The car ride back to the hotel was a lot more enjoyable than the previous ride. The Wall had disappeared and Roxas had no trouble talking to Axel. The blond even taught the other man some more useful phrases.

When they pulled up to the hotel Axel went to get out but was stopped when two hands clamped around his wrist grabbing the redhead's attention, "My dad wants to take me somewhere tomorrow so you won't have to babysit me again, but the next day he wants us to do something again. Someone will be in contact with you when it's planed out." Roxas said really fast and in one breath. Axel barely caught it since the boy's accent got thicker and thicker the faster he talked, but he managed to understand.

"Okay. I had fun today Roxas. Thanks for not being a total prick this time around." Axel winked at the boy and exited the car. The limo didn't stay long and soon it was speeding along the dying late afternoon traffic. Once the black car was out of sight Axel went back up to his room and crashed the moment his face hit the bed.

* * *

**Translations **

Der hirnlose Ochse – brainless ox

Ich hoffe sie sind nicht am wichsen Beeilen sie sich, Ich muss pinkeln! – You better not be wanking! Hurry up, I need to pee!"

Fass mich nicht an – Don't touch me

Können wir gehen? – Can we go?

Ich bin – I am

Ich mag rot – I like red

Du haben nettes Lächeln – you have nice smile (wrong)

Sie haben ein nettes Lächeln – you have a nice smile

Danke – Thanks

Zwei, bitte – two please

komm schon – Come on

Ich weiß nicht, was Sie redden – I don't know what you're talking about

Wo ist die Toilette? – Where's the toilet?

Ich spreche kein Deutsch- I don't speak German

Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen – What a surprise to see you here

Gutten tag Larxene. Was machst du hier? – Good afternoon Larxene. What are you doing here?

Wollte nur einen Blick auf einige Affen werfen – Just wanted to look at some monkeys

Wie dein Freund. – Like your friend

Er ist immer noch schöner, als man sich bei – He's still nicer to look at than you

Fahr zur Hölle – Go to Hell


	3. Day 3

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since an update, but I've been busy with school and working on collabs with Ewonsama (if you're interested there's a link for our shared account on my profile). This story has 2 chapters left and I plan on making them my summer project, so hopefully this'll be done by late August:)

Translations at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Axel groaned as he rolled around the giant bed. He was bored out of his mind and it was only midday, but there was seriously nothing to do. He had gone down to a local restaurant for lunch and talked to some locals to see if there was anything going on that might interest him, but alas he decided to come to Berlin during the non-tourist season. Just his luck. And to make matters worse there was nothing on TV so he couldn't even watch mind numbing cartoons (even if he wouldn't be able to understand them).

Yup, today was going to be long and boring. And he didn't even have a moody little blond to keep him company. He was tempted to call a friend back home, but with time zones and long distance calling Axel decided it just wasn't worth it. Maybe he could study a bit more German? Green eyes zeroed in on the book on his nightstand trying to decide if he wanted to. He only decided to learn the language so he could communicate with Roxas better, but since the teen could already speak English Axel had lost his drive.

Maybe a nice well deserved nap would help pass the day away. With that in mind, Axel stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers to help make a barrier of some sorts from the evil sun and its bright rays. It took a while of tossing and turning for Axel to find a comfortable position, but after he found the perfect spot it didn't take long for him to pass out.

~X~x~X~x~

Axel was still in his hotel room. The room was dark and it should have been cold judging by the low hum in the background the AC was on so the room should have been cold, but Axel could only feel the heat that could only come from another human.

Roxas suddenly appeared over Axel, panting and gasping as he grinded his pelvis against Axel's. His crystal blue eyes were half open as he gazed down at Axel with a lust filled look. He was naked, skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Spiky blond hair drooped a bit from the intense heat that surrounded them. Hot breath tickled Axel's ear as Roxas moaned for more

"Yes! Axel! I need it!" Roxas sat up with both hands on the redhead's chest. He reached behind him and grabbed ahold of Axel's aching dick, "God I'm so hard just thinking about putting this inside me." The blond wantonly moaned as he pumped Axel a few times.

Axel couldn't do anything, he felt like his shoulders were bolted to the bed, but he could still move his hands and hips around. With a moan filled with want and need Axel growled out, "Fuck Roxas. More. Please. I need you to do more." The redhead lifted his hips to show Roxas what he wanted and to help the teen pump his member harder and faster.

Roxas apparently got the message and continued to stoke Axel at the speed the man wanted. When Roxas had enough of just playing with Axel's dick he let go of it only to scooch back until his dripping hole was above Axel. Roxas whimpered as he slowly lowered down onto Axel. The redhead couldn't do much of anything other than grab Roxas's hips and steady the boy until he had all of Axel in him.

The blond trembled as he tried to adjust to Axel's size, "Ahh…Axel…Axel…I can't." Roxas somehow managed to say around his labored pants. Axel could tell that Roxas was inexperienced and probably wouldn't last that long. Wanting to bring Roxas as much pleasure as possible, Axel began to move his hips and guide Roxas with one hand, while his second hand reached for the blond's leaking dick. As he pumped Roxas from both sides, the teen couldn't do much but try to not fall over as he was overwhelmed with pleasure he had never felt before, "I…I…I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN-"

~X~x~X~x~

"Watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name. Your name!" Axel jolted awake at the sound of his phone going off. With a groan of disappointment and discomfort the redhead rolled out of his cotton cocoon and swiped his phone off the bedside table.

"Who the fuck is it?" Axel growled into the phone. He wasn't in the mood to really talk. He was tired and to top it off he was feeling both bothered and incredibly turned on from is little dream. How could he think of his future charge like that? Not to mention that Roxas was practically underage, he could act like a complete child, and Axel's future at his job was riding on Roxas. One small fuck up and his career would go down the drain.

"Sorry did I wake you?" The person on the other line practically whispered. Axel felt his heart do a little flip.

"Ah, no. No. I shouldn't have been sleeping so early in the afternoon anyway. Did you need something Roxas?" Axel wiped crust out of the corner of his eyes and tried to hold back a yawn but it was a failed attempt as he let lose a loud yawn into the phone's receiver.

Roxas chuckled and there was some noises in the background that told Axel the blond was somewhere outside, "I can go if you want to sleep some more. You still probably have jetlag. Ich werde später zurückrufen"

"Hmm? What was that?" Axel asked at the unfamiliar words. He sat up and stretched an arm over his head trying to work out the knots in his back and make his joints pop.

Roxas laughed out, "I'll call back later."

"No don't do that!" Axel blurted out faster than he would have liked to. The redhead mentally cursed at himself and face-palmed, "I mean, I'm up already and if I keep sleeping I'll be up all night. What do you need?"

"Ahh." Roxas said making a shiver go down Axel's spine, "Well my dad got done with me early and suggested we do something to get used to each other. I was thinking we could go grab lunch or something?" The teen sounded unsure of himself and it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

Axel groaned as he got out of bed and started shuffling through his unpacked luggage and started sorting through it to find something clean to wear, "Yeah I'm down with that. If I stay here any longer I think I'll go stir-crazy."

"Stir-crazy?" Roxas asked.

Axel had to laugh at that. Even though Roxas's English was flawless, he probably didn't know everything, "It's when you've been in the same place for too long and need to get out." The redhead explained, "So you want to hang out. Where are you? I can meet you."

"Heh, actually I'm outside your hotel." Roxas said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh?" Axel got off the bed and started to look for his pants, "Give me a minute and I'll come down, okay?" After getting an affirmative from Roxas, Axel hung up and continued his search for his missing pants. It took him a while, but the lost piece of clothing was eventually found under the bed. Axel rushed to put them on and grabbed a random shirt out of his suitcase. He kicked his shoes on and bolted down the stair case to meet the blond.

"Axel! Over here!" Roxas called from a small newspaper kiosk. He put the magazine in his hands back on the shelf and jogged over to meet the redhead, "So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head. The sun behind him framed his golden locks and made his whole face glow.

Axel chuckled as he placed his hand on Roxas's lower back without thinking and guided the blond down the street, "I don't know. Why don't you show me around? We only have two more days here and I wanna see everything."

Roxas laughed as well as he grabbed Axel's arm off of his back and pulled him down the street, "I know the perfect place!" He suddenly stopped in front of a building making Axel bump into him.

Green eyes scanned the sign for a moment before slowly saying, "What does Lemon-el-gas-cheif mean?"

Roxas had to cover his mouth to conceal a laugh, "Lebensmittelgeschäft" He corrected, "It means grocery store."

"Ah-huh. And this is where all the hip kids come to play?" Axel raised a crimson eyebrow at the blond, "C'mon, I know Germany isn't that boring. Take me somewhere cool." Axel jokingly whined as he followed Roxas inside. He made sure to stay behind the boy to hide the blush that lightly spread across his face, the dream from earlier was still affecting him.

The two made a couple of rounds around the store grabbing all food they happened to be craving at the moment before making their way to the register. Axel reached in his pocket to pay but was stopped by Roxas. He slid his shiny gold card through the card reader. As soon as the transaction went through the two were out the door and back on the pavement each with a bag in their arms.

"So where to now?" Axel asked as he fished out a juice box and started to casually sip on it. He was behind Roxas by a step and Roxas twisted through the light crowed towards a small fenced in park. It looked abandoned, but Axel just assumed it was because it was the middle of the week so any kid would be at school.

Roxas carried their bag of food up a small incline until he found a spot that was deemed worthy and sat down. Blue eyes looked up at the standing redhead making Roxas frown and pat the spot next to him, "Sitzen. Sit."

Axel was nervous. The two of them were practically alone on top of the hill. The distant laughter of the few kids that were there carried up to them, reminding Axel that they weren't totally alone. His mind kept flashing back to his less than innocent dream. He wanted to go back to his hotel room and go nowhere near the underage blond, but Roxas didn't seem to notice Axel's distress, and grabbed the man by the arm and forced him to sit.

Roxas quickly opened up the food they had bought and assembled a sandwich for Axel, "Here." He handed the food to the redhead before making his own, "How do you like it here by the way?" The blond asked.

Axel took a bite of the sandwich and chewed on it as he thought of an answer, "It's different, but at the same time it's like I never left my home city." He said after swallowing, "This is good by the way." Axel waved the sandwich in his hand with a goofy grin on his face, "I should make you live with me when we get back to the states and force you to be my cook." Once the words left his mouth the redhead he immediately regretted it. His job was to only bring Roxas to America where he'd go to a nice boarding school.

But Roxas didn't seem to notice or care. He just hummed in agreement as he took a bite of his own sandwich, "Mmm…that'd be nice. Do you think I can still see you after we leave?" Innocent blue eyes wondered over to Axel, "I…I mean if you don't mind…Sien um ein Kind…" As he talked Roxas's voice trailed off and he looked away from Axel with a slight hint of pink on his face.

"What was that?" Axel asked. He lowered his food so he could take in the blond's embarrassed face. He only understood one word for whatever Roxas had said in German and that was 'kid'. Was the teen embarrassed about his age or something? "Hey Roxas," The redhead gently touched said blond's shoulder to make sure he was paying attention, "If something ever happens or you just want to see a familiar face then just call me and I'll come pick you up. Got it memorized?"

Roxas gave him a weak smile before going back and taking a large bite of his almost forgotten sandwich. In his hurry Roxas managed to smear some mayonnaise across his lower lip and chin, making Axel quickly look away before he could start remembering his weird dream.

"Say Roxas do you know why the sun sets red?"

~X~x~X~x~

Axel yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. It was currently night time and he was walking down an empty road with Roxas by his side. After their lunch in the park Roxas suggested seeing a movie to help improve Axel's language skills and the redhead quickly agreed since he didn't want to go back to his lonely hotel room. They ended up seeing some childish cartoon because Roxas's swore up and down that the simple dialog would help Axel keep up even without subtitles, but Axel had a sneaky suspicion that Roxas just wanted an excuse to see that particular movie.

"Did you like it?" Roxas sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. It had been a long day for the two of them. After their lunch they played around the park and acted like ten year olds, which gave them odd looks from passing pedestrians or mothers who brought their kids to play. The cold theater and full bellies from theater candy didn't help wake Roxas up and he was slowly drifting off.

Axel nodded his head, "Yeah I mean even though I could barely make out what they were saying the bright colors and slap stick kept my attention." Without thinking the redhead wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders and pulled the teen to him, but Roxas didn't pull away. Instead he nuzzled into the warmth of Axel's side and let himself relax a bit and be guided down the street.

"Du riechst gut." Roxas sleepily said as he let his eyes slip close for a fraction of a second and just let himself relish in the man's warmth. But as soon as he felt himself drift off he was jostled to a stop, "Hmm…? Wo sind wir?"

Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas was obviously too tired to remember English. He couldn't let the teen wonder around the streets this late, it would be irresponsible. With a grunt he managed to pick up the sleepy blond and carry him bridal style into the hotel. He would have to call Luxord to come pick up his son.

As he walked into the hotel some people stared and whispered as the American foreigner carrying a sleeping, young boy up to his room, but Axel ignored them since what was going on was really none of their business. Once he made it up to the room Axel managed to place Roxas on the bed. The blond instantly curled around a pillow and stared up at Axel with half-mast eyes, "Herkommen." Roxas said while curling his finger in Axel's direction, silently telling the redhead what he wanted.

Wanting to know what was going on Axel sat on the edge of the bed next to Roxas. With tired limbs Roxas managed to sit himself up so he was next to Axel. Small hands wound into red locks as Roxas pulled Axel's face close to his. Their lips met in an innocent peck before Roxas pulled away and laid back down, "Gute nacht." The blond whispered as he wrapped himself around the forgotten pillow again. His blue eyes slipped close and his breathing got shallow as he slipped off into dream land.

Axel was shell shocked. He couldn't move from his seat. His eyes were glued onto the sleeping form beside him. He sat there until the shrill sound of his cell phone shook him from his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and saw his friend's name and a goofy picture of his face on the screen.

"Hey Marluxia." Axel whispered as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom for some privacy and so he wouldn't wake Roxas, "What's up?"

"_Hey Axel. How are things up there?" _Axel's friend's silky smooth voice washed over the silently panicking redhead, calming him just a bit.

Axel sighed as he flipped the toilet seat down and sat, "Not good. Roxas kissed me." The redhead didn't care to elaborate as he leaned his head back on the wall and tried to calm his racing heart. Should he tell Marluxia about his dream?

"_Roxas? Is that the kid you have to bring back?" Marluxia whistled, "Damn Ax, what are you doing to the kiddies down there? Or is kissing something you do to say thanks over there?"_

"I don't know." Axel whined, "But Marely it's bad. I had a…ummm…little dream about him last night." When Marluxia just laughed at the redhead's confession Axel felt his face heat up, "D-don't look too hard into it. It was just a dream. It's probably because I haven't gotten laid since the breakup."

"_Hey man I ain't judging. Is he at least cute?" _

Axel snorted at that, "Yeah, you better not be." Just then he line started to beep making Axel take his phone away from his ear and look at the screen and saw Luxord's name, "Hey man I gotta go. Job's beeping in. I'll talk to you when I get back home, okay?"

"_All right. See you in a couple of days. And stay away from the jailbait. You got it?" _But before Axel could make a snappy comeback Marluxia hung up the phone, leaving Axel with nothing else to do but answer Luxord's call.

"Hello?" Axel said once he was sure the line connected.

"_Axel Cabral, where is my son?" _Luxord demanded without any greeting. By the tone of his voice Axel knew he was upset.

Axel's eyes darted to the door in a panic, he didn't know why he felt like he was caught doing something bad, "He's here sir." Axel said, "He fell asleep so I brought him back to my hotel room. I was just about to call you."

"_Oh..good." _Luxord's voice was less harsh as he calmed down, _"I'll send a car over to come pick him up shortly." _And with that Luxord hung up the phone.

Axel looked at his phone for a moment. Now what? Should he wake up Roxas or just carry him down to the entrance for his ride? With his mind racing with different thoughts Axel walked out of the bathroom and sat at the foot of his bed. He placed his elbows on his thighs and rested his head in his hands, taking a few moments to rest and gather up his thoughts.

Just as Luxord had promised it didn't take long for him to come gather his son. Luckily for Axel, the older man came to his room to get Roxas. He didn't stay to chat with Axel, only bidding him a good night before leaving with his sleeping son in his arms.

Once alone Axel took a long shower and climbed in bed for a long sleepless night.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ich werde später zurückrufen – I'll call back later

Lebensmittelgeschäft – Grocery store

Sien um ein Kind- being around a kid

Du riechst gut – you smell good

wo sind wir – where are we

herkommen – come here

gute nacht – good night

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Day 4

Yesterday was Ewonsama's birthday and asked for an update for this story. So here you go Ewon! Sorry it's late.

One more chapter and this story is done :) I'll try to get it done before the end of the year, but no promises since school is pretty much killing me this semester.

Also, my word processor started to mess up towards the end of this and wouldn't tell me if something was wrong, so please excuse anything that's wrong.

Translations at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Axel groaned as his phone went off. Green eyes glared at the clock as it read seven in the morning. Who would be calling him at this god awful time? The redhead fumbled around as he tried to locate his phone. Axel let out a groan as he saw Luxord's name grace his screen.

"Good morning Luxord." Axel tried to say and failed without yawning.

Luxord just laughed at it, _"Just waking up my boy?" _The older man didn't wait for a reply and went straight to the point of why he called, _"About last night. I'm happy that you and Roxas are bonding so well, but I'd feel more comfortable if you didn't hang out after dark, or if he didn't go to your hotel room." _His voice was stern driving the point that there was no room for argument.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about last night." Axel apologized as he fully sat up, "Roxas just fell asleep on me and I didn't know what to do."

"_Understandable. But just make sure it doesn't happen again. And for today, I was thinking of spending the day with Roxas since you'll be taking him from me tomorrow."_

Axel could have slapped himself. He totally forgot his five days in Germany were up. The redhead was happy to finally get home, but at the same time he was having fun with his pint sized charge and didn't want to not be able to hang out with Roxas once they got to the states, "Okay. I get you'd want to send some time with him before he goes away. I'll probably stay in so if you need me for anything you'll know when to find me." The redhead cuddled into his bed, ready to go back to sleep for his long, evening in. Yes it was a waste to stay in on an all-expenses paid vacation in a foreign country, but Axel really didn't know what to do without his little tour guide.

So that's what Axel did. He sat in his expensive hotel room and slept for most of the day. When he couldn't do that anymore Axel tried reading his German book to show off his bi-lingual skills to Roxas later. But the human brain an only absorb so much in one day, plus Axel was starting to fell his eyes cross from staring at the book for too long. There was nothing on TV that Axel could understand.

With a heavy sigh the redhead turned off the TV and crawled into the shower. It was late in the afternoon and Axel was starting to think that a day in would be so boring. With all the excitement he'd been through over the week you'd think hilling out for a day would be a nice change of pace. And yet Axel was restless, and a nagging voice in the back of his head told him it was because of a certain missing blond who liked to insult him in a different language.

A nice shower would help distract Axel and give him something to do. While the heat and steam of the hot water eloped him. He could feel his muscles start to relax and his mind start to unwind. Maybe after he was done he'd go out for dinner and a little sightseeing.

After Axel was done he walked out of the steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and was using another towel to dry his long hair. He didn't feel the need to get dressed since he was along. Or so he thought.

"Schöne Aussicht" A voice said, making Axel jump and almost lose the towel around his waist.

Panicked green eyes looked around for the person and saw Roxas standing by the door with a faint blush and blue eyes that hungrily took in Axel's exposed form.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Axel wanted to go hide in the bathroom. He couldn't help but remember last night. Nothing really happened; it was just a simple goodnight kiss, but Axel couldn't help but want more.

Roxas nervously shifted on his feet and looked down, not wanting to meet Axel in the eye, "I just wanted to see you. I…I can leave if you want." The blond turned to leave. He didn't know what brought him to Axel's room, he just felt like he should go there.

Before Roxas could turn the handle a large hand covered his own. Blue eyes met green, "Why don't you go sit down Roxas." Axel guided Roxas towards the large bed, "I'm going to go get dressed." Axel got up to fetch his clothes out of his suit case, but was stopped by Roxas grabbing onto his towel, pulling at the fold that held the material in place, "Hey Rox, what's up?" The redhead's voice came out as a squeak. He could feel his only cover start to slip and he didn't want to be responsible for flashing the teenager.

"Don't go. Please?" Roxas's voice came out in a needy whine, "I don't want to be alone." The blond let go of Axel and wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them close to his chest. Roxas looked so small and helpless.

With a defeated sigh Axel sat down next to Roxas and gave his back a comforting rub, "Tell me what's wrong. Luxord called a few hours ago and said he wanted you for the day." He decided it was best to leave out the fact that Roxas wasn't allowed in his hotel room anymore. Just find out what was wrong and then send the blond back to his father. No harm done, right?

Roxas leaned against Axel's shoulder, not bothered by the redhead's lack of clothing, "I'm just nervous about tomorrow. Dad tried talking to me about how after school and how after I'm going to be working for his company for the rest of my life. And I just couldn't handle it and ran away." The poor teen felt tears swell in his eyes. His whole life he knew he'd be taking over the family company, but hearing how the rest of his life was going to revolve around it made Roxas have a panic attack. And the only person he wanted to see was Axel.

Axel hummed low in his throat as he tried to think of something comforting to say. When no words came to him Axel just did the most natural thing he could think of and pulled Roxas into a tight hug. The teen's head was trapped between strong arms and a hard chest, "Give it time Roxas." Axel said in a low tone, "You'll get used to it. I'll be there the whole time if you ever need someone."

Roxas managed to squirm enough to get Axel's hold on him loose enough to look up at the man. Big blue eyes looked so helpless and were silently pleading to Axel. The redhead didn't know what happened next or who started it, but Axel's lips were on Roxas's. The taste of Roxas was intoxicating and Axel couldn't help himself when he pushed Roxas down on his back and straddled him; his towel hanging loosely on his hips.

Roxas moaned and grabbed onto Axel's shoulders to keep the man in place as a tongue slithered into his mouth and prodded his tongue out to play. Axel returned the moan and pressed himself closer to Roxas, wanting to feel the blond's warmth. The two deepened the kiss and hands started to wonder. Axel's hands slid up Roxas's shirt where he rubbed the small stomach and caressed thin hips. Roxas couldn't keep his hands still. One moment they'd be on Axel's shoulders, then feeling the muscles on the redhead's back, then tracing his abs and pecs.

"Wait, wait." Axel reluctantly pulled away from Roxas, both breathless and panting, "What are we doing?"

"Herummachen." Roxas said. He tried to sit up enough to capture Axel's lips once more but was pushed down making the blond pout, "What? We're not doing anything wrong!" Roxas pushed Axel till he had room to sit up, "I want you and you want me so why can't we keep going?" The blond's eyes deviated from Axel's eyes and to his barely hanging there towel, but quickly righted himself.

Axel stood up and turend around so he could fix his towel without having to worry about flashing the poor teen. Once the fabric was nice and seccure the redhead turned back to face Roxas, "Tell me Roxas, how do you really feel about me? The first day and a half I was here you were a total douche-"

"Douche?"

"A jerk." Axel clarified for Roxas, "Look all I'm saying is is that you're kind of sending me mixed signals and I don't know what's going on in your mind. Plus you're still a kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!"Roxas looked like he wanted to say more, but he was forze in place. He looked away from Axel and quickly muttered, "Ich mag dich wirklich."

Axel shook his head in disbelief, "I have no idea what you just said. Should I take that as a good thing or bad thing?" Axel missed Roxas and wanted to spend time with him all day, but now he didn't know what he wanted. Roxas and his own feelings were confusing him. Ever since he got to Germany it seemed like his life had gotten more complected.

Roxas frowned and got off the bed, "Nothing. It means nothing. I should go." The blond went to walk passed Axel but the man easily stopped him by grabbing his arm, "What?" Roxaa demanded, "I'm just a stupid kid that means nothing to you. Babysitting me isn't apart of your job so let me go." The poor boy seemed so helpless and upset. Axel couldn't let him leave like that.

With a sigh Axel set Roxas back on the bed, "No stay. Let me put on some clothes and we can talk about this, okay?" He went to leave but was quickly pulled down so he was almost laying on Roxas.

"Axel." Roxas's words came out in a quiet breath as he grabbed the towel and pulled it down at the same time he pulled the man down for a passionate kiss. Roxas let himself touch Axel more thoroughly this time and let himself feel lower and lower till he had Axel's length in his hand.

Axel gasped into Roxas's mouth and pulled away, "Rox, what are you doing?" He tried to squirm away but Roxas dug his nails in the back of Axel's neck to keep him from moving.

"Showing you how much I like you." And with that he moved his face so he could suck on Axel's neck, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the redhead, "Please touch me Axel. I want you. Please." The teen moaned into Axel's ear as he rubbed his covered crotch with the redhead's.

Axel coudln't say no to a request like that. Between the dream from the night before and Roxas's touches and kisses the redhead was at his limit, "Get off." Axel commanded as he pried Roxas off of him. The blond looked shocked and disappointed and was about to say something but was silenced as his pants and boxers were pulled off of him.

Now Axel was completely naked while Roxas was only naked from the waiste down. But that was enough for Axel. He pushed Roxas on his back and started to suck and nip at the sensitive skin of the teen's neck.

"Ja! Mehr!" Roxas moaned as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and rocked his hips into the man's in an attempt to get more friction. His head fell back as he surrendered to the pleasure that Axel as giving him.

Axel pushed Roxas's shirt up so he'd have more access to the blond's chest. He slid down Roxas's body and started to leave a trail of kisses down the small chest, paying attention to Roxas's nipples and making the teen cry out, and slowly made his way down the lithe body till he was level with Roxas's leaking member. His body hanging half off the bed and hs knees dug uncomfortably into the carpet, but Axel didn't care.

"Is this okay?" Axel asked as he gently stroked Roxas's cock. He hungrily eyed the appendage and couldn't help but feel his own member twitch at the sight of Roxas's lower entrance.

Roxas dug one hand into Axel's long strands of hair and played with his nipples with the other, "Mehr Axel." Axel didn't know what Roxas said but seeing the blond's reaction he knew it was anything but negative. He gave the leaking length a few licks before swallowing it down half way.

Roxas let out a loud scream at the intense head and bucked his hips, managing to chock Axel who had to hold the blond's hips down. Once the redhead was comfortable with the member in his mouth he began to bob his head up and down in a steady pace, driving Roxas crazy.

Axel could feel his own need cry for attention. He wanted to bury himself into Roxas's tight hole, but he knew Roxas wasn't ready for that just yet. Instead he let go of Roxas's hips and let the blond set the pace. With his now free hands the redhead was able to grab his own cock and pumped himself to the same pace Roxas was going; which was face and bruitle.

Tears welled up in Axel's eyes as he his throat was repeatedly hit by Roxas's hard dick, but he fought through it. Knowing he was working Roxas up was enough to help bring Axel to the brink of orgasm. The bitter taste of pre-cum told Axel that Roxas was close as well.

"So nah!" Roxas called out as he pulled on red hair. He just needed a bit more to reach his peak. Axel seemed to be able to sense that and let a finger from his free hand firmly rub against Roxas's lower hole. With a final cry the blond spilt his seed in the back of Axel's throat.

Once spent Roxas let go of Axel. The man leaned back on the floor and stroked his member with a furry, trying to get himself to his end. Roxas sat up and with dilated eyes watched Axel masturbate. Green eyes were dark with lust and some of Roxas's leftover cum was dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

Roxas crawled off the bed and overlapped Axel's hand with his own, helping Axel jerk himself to completion. A large hand buried into spiky blond hair and pulled Roxas in for a kiss. Roxas was assaulted with his own bitter, salty taste and a warm liqid on his hand.

Axel pulled away and rested his head on Roxas's shoulder, "Shit, what did we just do?"

"I'm not sure. But I liked it." Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek and helped the redhead stand up, "I really should get going before Vater sends someone looking. He wouldn't like it if he knew what we just did." The blond pulled away from Axel and started to redress himself, completely unaware of green eyes watching him, "What is it?" Roxas laughed as he zipped up his pants and kissed the redhead's lips.

"Well a few things." Axel said, "One: How did you get in here? It just hit me now that you kind of just showed up. And two: How do you really feel about me?"

Roxas just smiled and gently kissed Axel again before saying, "It's my dad's hotel. I can get into any room I want." Roxas pulled away from the man and opened the door by a fraction, "And...and I think Ich Liebe Dich." And in a flash Roxas was gone. Leaving a very confused redhead who was in need of another shower.

* * *

**Translations:**

Schöne Aussicht – Nice view

Herummachen – Making out

Ich mag dich wirklich – I really like you

Ja! Mehr – Yes! More

so nah – So close

Vater - Father

Sorry for any mistakes. I was strapped for time and had to use Google Translator.


End file.
